Porlyusica
Porlyusica jest starszą kobietą mieszkającą samotnie we Wschodnim Lesie poza miastem Magnolia. Jest Edoliańskim odpowiednikiem Niebieńskiego Smoka Grandeeney. Kiedyś należała do Fairy Tail, ale aktualnie jest ich medykiem. Wygląd Porlyusica jest wysoką i szczupłą starszą kobietą z różowymi włosami związany w kok na czubku głowy i podtrzymywany przez dwie duże, złote szpilki i długą grzywką okalającą jej twarz, ma czerwonawe oczy. thumb|152px|Wygląd Porlyusici.Zazwyczaj nosi długi krwistoczerwony płaszcz ze szponiastym kołnierzem na końcu. Pod spodem zaś, zielony kubrak i długą spódnicę. Jako młoda dziewczyna Porlyusica była bardzo piękną kobietą o długich różowych włosach, ubierającą się raczej w czarne sukienki z białym kołnierzem. Osobowość thumb|left|200px|Tak... ona nienawidzi ludzi Jedyną rzeczą, której Porlyushka nie toleruje zbyt długo są ludzie. Ich obecność ją drażni, powodując niespotykaną u niej agresję. Jest długoletnią przyjaciółką Makarova i zawsze pojawia się by mu pomóc, czasem bez zawiadamiania wiedząc, że coś mu grozi. Dla innych bywa zimna i ostra, wypowiadając się tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. Jedyną osobą w gildii, która się jej nie bała, był Mystogan. Historia Porlyusica urodziła się w Edolas, ale jakimś sposobem, przez przypadek została wysłana na Ziemię. Stała sie członkiem gildii Fairy Tail na jakiś czas, tworząc zespół z Makarovem, Shitouem Yajima, Goldminem, Bobem i Robem. Ostatecznie jednak opuściła gildię i przyjęła styl życia pustelnika w lesie poza Magnolią. thumb|left|Porlyusica leczy Erzę.Pewnego razu, Makarov, obecny mistrz gildii Fairy Tail, przyprowadził nowego członka swojej gildii, Erzę Scarlet, która straciła w Rajskiej Wieży oko. Rob powiedział Erzie o Fairy Tail, a potem umarł. Porlyusica wstawiła jej sztuczne oko, jednak coś poszło nie tak, bo Erza płakała tylko jednym. Jednak Erza śmiała się, mówiąc, że przelała tak już połowę łez. Kiedyś skontaktowała się ze swoim odpowiednikiem z Ziemi. Grandeeney została rodzielona ze swoją przybraną córką Wendy Marvell, która została Smoczym Zabójcą. Grandeeney dała jej kilka zaklęć przeznaczonych dla dziewczynki, aby mogła się ich nauczyć. Porlyusica obiecała wręczyć je Wendy, gdy tylko będzie miała ku temu okazję. Fabuła Saga Phantom Lord Makarov prowadzi atak Fairy Tail na rywala, gildię Phantom Lord, ale traci całą magiczną moc podczas walki z Arią, thumb|left|Porlyusica uderza nieprzytomnego Makarova.jednego z Czterech Elementów Phantom'u. Członkowie Fairy Tail, Alzack Connel i Bisca Mulan przynieśli swojego mistrza do domu Porlyusici. Ku ich zaskoczeniu, beszta ona, a nawet uderza nieprzytomnego Makarova. Zauważa, że przyczyną stanu Makarova było używanie magii przestrzeni powietrznej, a to dlatego, że jego magiczna moc została rozprzestrzeniona w powietrzu, i aby Makarov powrócił do zdrowia, trzeba zebrać ją. W tym czasie Bisca i Alzack przedłużają swój pobyt, a Porlyusica wygania ich w komiczny sposób. Ku swemu zaskoczeniu, Makarov odzyskuje siły o wiele szybciej, niż się tego spodziewała. W pełni magicznychthumb|Porlyusica świadkiem przebudzenia Makarova. mocy, Makarov przybywa na pomoc swojej gildii, walczy z Jose Porlą, mistrzem Phantom Lord. Porlyusica ogląda bitwę z daleka i cała drży. Znienacka odwiedza ją Mystogan, a ona uważa, iż to on zebrał całą magiczną moc Makarova. Pomimo iż Porlyusica nie popiera wojny pomiędzy gildiami, mówi thumb|left|Porlyusica widzi wkład Mystogana w wojnę.Mystoganowi, iż powinien walczyć u boku swych towarzyszy. Jest oszołomiona, kiedy widzi flagi Phantom Lord na swym podwórzu, co oznaczało, iż Mystogan pokonał wszystkie oddziały na własną rękę. Chociaż jest pod wrażeniem siły Fairy Tail, jest zaniepokojna, że może przynieść to jakieś szkody. Mystogan jednak mówi, że ma dzieję, iż poprowadzi to ich do świetlanej przyszłości. Saga Festiwal Walk Kiedy w mieście trwa "wielka bitwa Fairy Tail", a miasto jest trzymane w ryzach przez Halę Grzmotów Laxusa, thumb|196px|Porlyusica przybywa do Makarova.Porlyusica zjawia się w budynku Fairy Tail wywołując zdumienie u obecnej tam Levy McGarden. Kiedy staruszka pyta ją, gdzie jest Makarov, ta posłusznie prowadzi ją do Mistrza. Makarov jest nieprzytomny, a Porlyusica mówi, że zdaje sobie sprawę z obecnej sytuacji. Kiedy patrzy na nieprzytomnego człowieka, nakazuje zdumionej Levy przyprowadzenie Laxusa. Wyjaśnia dziewczynie, że Laxus nie zdaje sobie sprawy, iż Makarov jest w stanie krytycznym. Kiedy Levy pyta ją, co to oznacza, Porlyusica z łzami w oczach mówi, że nie pozostało mu wiele czasu. thumb|left|204px|Porlyusica płacze.Kiedy Laxus zostaje pokonany przez Natsu Dragneela i Gajeela Redfoxa a miasto jest bezpieczne, Porlyusica wychodzi. Zastanawia się, czy Makarov pozostanie mistrzem Fairy Tail, ale milczy. W budynku gildii, Erza Scarlet ogłasza, że dzięki interwencji Porlyusici życiu Makarova nie zagraża niebezpieczeństwo. Saga X791 Porlusicę odwiedza Gray, Natsu, Wendy i Lucy, prosząc o lek, który pomoże im zwiększyć ich moc magiczną. Oczywiście, Porlyusica każe im iść do domu i przegania ze swojej posiadłości. Szybko jednak dostrzega podobieństwo między Wendy a Grandeeney, podąża za magami, a gdy ich dogania, thumb|left|216px|Porlyusica uśmiecha się.oznajmia im, że jest Grandeeney z Edolas. Zaprzecza, gdy Natsu pyta, czy zna Edoliańskie odpowiedniki Igneela i Metalicany. Jak obiecała Niebiańskiemu Smoku, wręcza Wendy instrukcję do zaklęć, których nie mogła nauczyć jej Grandeeney i odchodzi, słysząc, jak Wendy dziękuje jej, nazywając ją Grandeeney. Magia i Umiejętności Leczenie: Porlyusica dysponuje olbrzymią wiedzą na temat leczenia i różnych technik medycznych. Potrafiła uleczyć Makarova, gdy ten był na skraju śmierci, a również odtworzyć brakujące oko Erzie. Ciekawostki *Jej imię to zdrobnienie od żeńskiego imienia Polina pochodzącego z Rosji. *Cały czas twierdzi, że nienawidzi ludzi, co może być aluzją, że nie jest jednym z nich. *Jest edolańską wersją smoka Grandeeney. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Odpowiednik Kategoria:Edolas